An increasing number of companies, agencies, individuals, and other parties (collectively “advertisers”) use online advertising to advertise to users of Internet or other network sites or services. An advertiser purchases advertising space from an individual publisher or from an advertising network that distributes advertisements to one or more publishers. A publisher or advertising network may charge the advertiser using one of several methods, including cost-per-click and cost-per-impression. In a cost-per-click system, an advertiser is charged based on the number of times that agents click on its advertisement. An advertiser is not charged when a publisher displays an advertisement to an agent unless the agent clicks on the advertisement. In a cost-per-impression system, an advertiser is charged based on the number of times a publisher displays its advertisement to an agent.
Click fraud, or fraudulent clicks on advertisements, is an issue that concerns advertisers and publishers who use cost-per-click and other payment models. Similarly, impression fraud, or displays of advertisements in situations where the advertisements will not make an impression on a human user, is an issue that concerns advertisers and publishers who use cost-per-impression and other payment models. Click or impression fraud can take a number of forms, including clicks on an advertisement by or displays of an advertisement to competitors, web robots, or users with personal or political agendas. In addition, an adware or clickware virus may install itself on a computer and generate clicks on or impressions of advertisements without the computer user's knowledge. Fraudulent clicks or impressions do not generate revenue or other value for an advertiser; however, the advertiser must pay for the clicks or impressions. Click or impression fraud therefore harms the advertiser by increasing advertising expense, and at the same time harms the publisher by lowering the perceived value of traffic the advertiser receives from the publisher. The need therefore exists for a system that overcomes the above limitations, in addition to providing other benefits.